Days,A Sasuke Songfic
by IzzyDizzyLi
Summary: First ever sonfic!Yay!Hope you like!SasuSaku.T for safety.Involves the song Days by Flow, a song which I think fits Sasuke very well.


Ok!I have been wanting to do this for a **long** time.Tell me if it's good kay?

_Italics are dreams_

**Bolds are english subs to the japanese**

FLOW owns the song Days, which I'm using in this songfic

Masashi Kishimoto owns Sasuke and Sakura, who I'm also using in this songfic

* * *

Sasuke was walking down a dirt path. It had been a year since he had left konoha.

Kawari yuku kisetsu ga machinami someteyuku

**The changing seasons color the streets**

Aimai na jikan ga nagarete

**Uneven time passes by**

He found himself at a cliff that overlooked the sea. He glanced at the water, then at the sky. It was an absolutely clear and beautiful day.

As he stared, he thought about his friend, Sakura. He thought about she was always the one girl who cared about his problems, unlike all of the other girls, who just cared about his looks and his "cool" actions.

Slowly but surely, as more memories filled his head, he felt guilt seep into his heart. He also felt sad that he never got to tell her how much he needed her.

Namida iro no sora wo boku wa mitsumeteita

**I was gazing up to the tear colored sky**

Kanashimi no nami ga oshi yoseru

**I push aside the waves of sadness**

The Uchiha ran back down the path, trying to forget the feelings he just experience. He kept reminding himself that those feelings would keep him from focusing on his dream, his destiny, his avengance.

Yume wa tooku made

**My dreams are far away**

Hakkirito miete ita no ni

**Even though I could see** **them quite clearly**

Taisetsu na mono wo miushinatta

**I lost sight of the important things**

"_Sasuke,"Sakura whined,"You promised me that we could train together today!"_

"_I need to work on my own when I do this training,"he responded coldly."It will help with my goal."_

_Her fist lashed_ _out at his face. He grabbed it with ease and squeezed it tightly, nearly breaking her knuckles._

_Tears formed in her eyes."I-I'm sor-ry. I-I just got so an-ngry an-"_

_He let go of her fist and said,"You're annoying." right before he walked away._

Ano hi kawashita yakusoku wa kudakete chitta

**The promises from that day have now fallen, broken to the ground**

Hageshiku hakanai kioku no kakera

**A piece of those violent and disappearing memories**

Tatoe futari naran de mita yume kara sametemo

**But, even if we wake up from the dreams we see together**

Kono omoi wasure wa shinai zutto

**There's no way I'll ever forget those feelings**

Sasuke jerked up from his dream to find that he was still in the forest, not in Konoha. He was breathing very heavily from his flashback dream.

'Did I really do that to her?!' he wondered.

He got up off of his makeshift bed of leaves and continued his search for Itachi. As he walked, he tried to shake off the feelings that had occurred after his dream.

But deep inside, he knew he'd never forget.

Iro aseta keshiki wo kaze ga nagarete yuku

**The wind flows into the faded colors of the landscape**

Omoide wa sotto yomigaeru

**My memories are slowly brought back to life**

As Sasukewalked through the forest**, **the wind picked up slightly and a familiar voice yelled,"Sasuke!"

Kayoi nareta michi ayumi susun demo modore nai

**Even though I travel this familiar road, there's no turning back**

Saisho no uso saigo no kotoba

**The first lie, the final words...**

He couldn't look back at her. He needed to move on and continue on his journey, no matter how much he didn't want to. It was almost like the night he left.

'No,' he thought as he clenched his fists,'I don't remember that. I can't remember that!!'

Tsuyogatte bakka gomakasu kanjou ni

**My pretending to be strong, I misrepresent my feelings**

Sugi satta kisetsu kara no kaitou

**An answer from the passed seasons**

He kept walking, remembering that he was Uchiha Sasuke the Avenger, not Uchiha Sasuke the love-sick teen. He had to be strong.

But then the voice wailed,"Don't you care about me Sasuke?"

So ima sara nani mo deki yashi naitte

**So I understand that after all**

He stopped walking, but didn't turn around."Of coarse I do! Why do you think I protected you on all of those missions?!"

"You did, but in orderto gain power, you abandoned me! You don't know it, but people care about you. And with your obsession with power, you forgot about all of the important things."

Sasuke shook his head, trying to shake off her words, but in his heart, he knew it was true.

Wakattetatte mou dame mitai

**I can't do anything about it, it seems futile**

Shosen kurikaesu dake no jimon jitou

**After all, I just answer my own questions everytime**

"What should I do about it then?!"He swirled around, but no one was there.

A tear dripped from his eye as he came up with the same solution, to stay away, keep searching for Itachi, and hope that, with time, they could forget about him.

He kept walking, but he had no idea where he was going. Eventually, he found himself on a paved road facing a sign that said,'Konohagakure 5 kilometers.'

He sat down on a bench, not caring if he would be seen, and all of his feelings crashed down onto him.

Kasane tsuduketeru genjou

**These conditions just keep building up**

Nagai yoru hitori shizukesa wo terasu gaitou

**Alone on this long night, the streetlight shines on the stillness**

Omoide ga soumatou no you ni

**My memories are constantly changing**

Guruguru nouri wo hashiri dasu

**My mind starts to race round and round**

Awai kioku ni nando moshi ga mitsu kouto suru ga kiete shimau

**So many times, I forget to try to cling to my disappearing memories**

_He was in a moonlit field_. _Sakura was crying._

"_Please Sasuke, leave me alone."_

_Ignoring her request, he came closer and put a hand on her shoulder."Sakura, I wanted to see you."_

_She wiped the tears from her eyes. "O-ok, Sasuke-k-kun."She looked up at the moon. "C-Can we dance?"_

_Sasuke raised his eyebrows."To what?"_

"_To the crickets. Their music are always_ _pretty; you just havta listen._"

_He listened_ _and heard a strange but peaceful noise. They awakened guilt into him._

"_Sakura?" He asked as they danced._

"_Yeah?"_

"_I'm...so sorry..."_

Kanashimi no Merry-Go-Round

**A Merry-Go-Round of sadness**

Mayonaka no Melody Slow Dance

**A melody slow dance at midnight**

When he woke up, he heard a voice yell,"Hey, is that Uchiha Sasuke?"

Ano hi kawashita yakusoku wa kudakete chitta

**The memories from that day have now fallen, broken to the ground**

Hageshiku hakanai kioku no kakera

**A piece of those dissapearing, violent memories...**

Tatoe futari naran de mita yume kara sametemo

**But even if we wake up from the dreams we both see together**

Kono omoi wasure wa shinai zutto

**There's no way I'll ever forget these feelings**

Tsuioku no hibi ga terasu ima wo

**Now enlighten those remembered days**

He jumped up and hurried away, thinking about the dream he had just experienced.

* * *

Like it?Please Review and point out any mistakes!Thanks for reading!

BTW i used a utube video to translate this.Just type in its search bar "FLOW-Days with simple english subtitles" or somtin like that.


End file.
